Fallout: Lonley Wanderer
by solavagus17
Summary: Catherine's life was perfect. Family, friends, a job and everything. Then, Dad left... Part one of three in my Fallout series. Rating reasons are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's my first fic. Here goes nothing.

Warning: This fic is very dark, with references to sex, rape and prostitution, drugs, alcohol, murder, tobacco, and more. This should be a given though.

* * *

She wanted to cry. For the thousandth time today, she wanted to cry.

She just escaped Vault 101, the only home she had ever known, leaving behind countless friends, and a collapsing government. All because of her father.

Oh well, she thought. Time to start over, I guess. It was time to reflect.

Her name was Catherine. Given to her moments after her mother died, and she was born. Her mother was her namesake.

Ten years later, she had gotten her BB gun. Probably her favorite toy to use. She trained with it constantly since she got it. Even now, after she got the pistol from Amata, she brought it with her as a reminder. Or for some money. The thought came to her mind as she reached the end of the rock she was on and looked ahead.

There was a destroyed town in front of her, Springvale, the name taken from a nearby sign.

Time for more reminiscing. When she was 16 she passed the G.O.A.T. test, and became the vaults Tattoo Artist. She also remembered her dad flipping out when she told him. She laughed. Good memories.

She turned a corner and saw what seemed to be a robot standing in front of a gate. "Welcome to Megaton. Please enjoy your stay." It said, in a slow, robotic voice. She walked up to the gate and it shot up, revealing another door.

She walked in side, and looked down in shock. There was a nuke sitting in the middle of town. An African-American man calmly walked up to her. "I see you've noticed the nuke. Don't worry, it doesn't work." He chuckled. "Names Lucas Simms. Mayor/Sherrif. You?" "Catherine. Catherine Solitarus." She managed. "Pleased to meet you, Catherine." She tried swallowed her fears, at least to be kind. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Simms." "Friendly AND well mannered. We should get along fine, right?" He grabbed his pistol, as I sign of intimidation. _Well, I'm a thief, but you won't ever know that. _She thought.

"Of course. Now, about the bomb." "What about it?" He asked. "Shouldn't someone disarm the thing?" He thought for a moment. "None of the local folk are good enough with explosives. Why, do you want to give it a shot?" She shook her head. "Not good with explosives, sorry." "Alright. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Have you seen my dad? Tall, middle-aged guy, kinda looks like me?" "Yeah, I think so. He was headed to Morriarty's Saloon. He'll know more." He pointed to a building.

* * *

As she walked to the Saloon, she passed the bomb, being careful to not get irradiated. She climbed up the stairs and opened the door, going face to face with a zombie. "Ahh! Zombie!" She screamed. "Woah woah! Calm down, I'm not a zombie." The creature said. "I'm a ghoul. I ws exposed to radiation after the Great War. That's why I look like this."

She calmed down, and fear turned to embarrassment. "Oh sorry, I'm new here, just left my Vault." The ghoul looked surprised. "You're not going to hit me? Not even a little?" "Hadn't planned on it..." Wow! So there are kind people besides Nova. The names Gob. You?" "My name is Catherine. Catherine Solitarus."

"Good to meet you." "Likewise. Do you know where Morriarty is? I was told he'd have some answers."

"Collin Morriarty, at your service!" A new voice joined. A white haired man. "I heard your conversation. Lookin for your dad?"

"What? I never said-" "Didn't need to. Your his splittin image!" She sighed. "Yeah." "Alright, since your new here, I'll help ya out." All though he wasn't looking at her face, but her breasts. Yeah right, dick.

"He told me he was gong to Galaxy News Radio, but he didn't tell me why." "Where is this Galaxy News Radio?" She asked. "That, my dear, will cost ya." She sighed. "I don't have any money." "I didn't mean money." He was looking at her breasts again.

"I'm not a Prostitute!" She yelled. "Don't need to be. Information doesn't come cheap."

"Hey boss, Gob needs you." Morriarty looked pissed. "That fucking ghoul I'll fucking stab that sonofabitch." He muttered.

As Morriarty left, the girl who sent him away walked over. "By I'm Nova." "I'm Catherine. Thanks, by the way." "I know, he's an asshole, but he's to influential to stand up to. Here, I'll mark GNR on your map for you while he's away."

"That's to far for me to go with out proper training and armor." Se sighed. "Go to the Craterside supply. Ask the vendor, Moira, For training. Here, take these." Nova gave her a bunch of Nuka-Cola caps. "What are these for?" Catherine asked. "Bottle Caps are currency. If she charges you for the training, this should cover it."

"Thank you, very much." She then left the Saloon in search of the Craterside Supply.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Please review!

Catherine:

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Ponytail

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5' 10"

Karma: Neutral

S-5

P-6

E-6

C-7

I-8

A-7

L-1

Tag Skills:

Small Guns- 32

Medicine- 43 (bobblehead)

Sneak- 33


	2. Training

I have returned. Now READ MAGGOTS READ!

Catherine walked into the building Nova had pointed out. It was old and dilapidated building with an odd smell to it. The girl at the counter smiled at her.

"Hello there! Whats your name?" _Good GOD she's annoying._ "Catherine. You?" "My names Moira. Pleased to meet you!" "Right. I was told you could train me, and maybe give me some armor."

"Oh, your THAT girl. Of course! Here, have this." Moira gave her a vault jumpsuit with some armor on it. "Go ahead, put it on! Dont worry, I wont look." With that, she turned away. Catherine put on the armor as quickly as she could.

"You can look now." Moira turned around and opened her eyes. "You look great! Very terrifying. Now, about training. Normally I'd make you pay 100 caps or so, but for you, it's free! Do you have a weapon?" Catherine pulled out the 10mm pistol she got from Amata, back in Vault 101.

"Great! Follow me!" Moira walked over to a bookshelf. She pushed it aside, to reveal a ladder going down. She climbed down, and Catherine followed.

* * *

They entered a long room, weapons on one side, mole rats on the other, seperated by a tall gate that the mole rats cant jump over.

Catherine walked over to the wall, that a hunting rifle was mounted on. "How much would this cost?" She asked. "Oh, about 150 caps or so. But youd want ammo for it, which'd me another 50 about." Moira informed her. "I'll take it." She walked over, and handed her the 200 caps. Down to 300. She told to herself.

She walked over to the gate. "All right, Catherine. Time for Wasteland 101! You'll want to crouch, to make yourself more accurate." Catherine ddid just that. "Great, now, point the rifle at your target, aim down the sights, and pull the trigger." "I know how to shoot a gun, Moira." Moira frowned. "Maybe so, but advanced training comes later. For now, shoot your target, okay? Put those amazing skills of yours to the test!"

"Whatever." Catherine fired her rifle, and hit the molerat right in the temple. The other molerats started running.

"Great! Now do it again!" Catherine was stunned. "What?! Shoot a moving being? I can't do that!" "Practice makes perfect!" Catherine sighed.

She aimed down the sight of her gun and fired. Miss. "Shit." "Try again. Maybe you'll hit it this time!" "Not helping."

She fired once more, and once more, she missed. "C'mon! Hit it you stupid bullet!" She fired again and again, until she was out of ammo. She missed every shot.

"Aright, now reload, like this." Moira reloaded her rifle. Cahterine did her best to mimic her, and ultimately succeeded. "Great! Now fire again, and here's a tip. Put the iron sights directly on your eye, and rest it on an object. Like the gate."

Catherine did what she was told, and fired. She hit it. Right in the mole rat right in the forehead. "Finally!" She fist pumped. "Great! Just keep it up, and you'll get everything in the gage."

After about 2 minutes, Catherine had mangaed to kill all of the mole rats. "Great Work! Now, I'll teach you some other things, and tomorrow you'll graduate! Follow me." She took Catherine back upstairs and to a laboratory like place.

* * *

"I'm going to teach you how to pick locks." She grabbed a screwdriver and some bobby pins. "Here. Put the screwdriver in the bottom of the lock, and the bobby pin in the top. Then, move the pin to the desired location, and twist the screw. If it jams, you have the wrong place."

Catherine tried this on the lock given to her. Her pin broke. "Fuck." "Just try again." She moved the pin to the left and twisted. The lock opened. "Well Done! Would you like to learn how to use a computer terminal? It could come in handy." _So would some earplugs_. She told herself. "No, I'm good."

"Well, I have a proposition for you! To put your skills to the test." "What is it?" She asked, her interest piqued. "I'm working on a watseland survival guide. I need somwone to investigate the old supermarket to look for suplies. Some food would be best, but if you find some medical suplies, it's even better."

Catherine considere this. On one hand, it would help her practice. On the other, she may get injured, or worse. She decided to "Fuck it, I'll do it, IF you give me a silencer." Moira ponderded this for moment. "Okie dokie, it's a deal."

Then Catherine left the shop to look for a place to spend the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
